


礼物

by Athou



Series: 世界线变动率为1.247616%的银河故事 [1]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athou/pseuds/Athou
Summary: 某个普通（？）的日子，某人想刺激一下他的伴侣。
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Series: 世界线变动率为1.247616%的银河故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977955
Kudos: 1





	礼物

当门厅传来响动时，米达麦亚并没有分神去留意。电视正播放着当日新闻，总司令老神在在的盘腿窝在客厅的沙发上，无所事事的把橘子丢到嘴里。  
对于难得提前了一些下班回家的国务尚书罗严塔尔，这样的情况过于稀松平常，他只是关好门，然后任由本能驱使把自己丢在客厅的沙发上。  
时值宇宙历816年9月一个普通的傍晚，秋天的费沙是金灿灿的，微风拂过树叶，吹来令人舒爽的凉意。从有点令人冒汗的初夏，到秋风送爽的金秋，对于新帝国的人们来说，这几个月都是丰富多彩且充满谈资的。先不说别的，光9月就是令人所有人都津津乐道的“退役军人与遗属关怀月”。对于在政府供职的提督们，这些都让本来就堆成小山的公文雪上加霜。  
新闻正在聒噪的讲述着这是“退役军人与遗属关怀月”设立的第十年，各级长官纷纷视察工作成果，米达麦亚毫不意外的看到了着元帅礼服的罗严塔尔，新制服真的很适合他，他漫不经心的想。  
罗严塔尔很累，米达麦亚便十分善解人意的分出一部分沙发，顺便把盘着的腿放下来，于是他的伴侣便从善如流的躺在了他的大腿上，还扭了扭选择了一个舒适的位置。  
没有人说话，电视依旧作响，米达麦亚还在漫不经心的吃橘子，罗严塔尔就闭着眼睛躺在他腿上装死。  
首先受不住的肯定是总司令，毕竟你总会把一个人的腿给枕麻的。米达麦亚掰了一瓣橘子递到他的伴侣唇边，看着对方十分惬意的享受了一瓣橘子，然后睁眼朝他挑眉，把“我还要”三个大字明晃晃的写在脸上。  
在一起的这些年米达麦亚学会的一项新技能就是无视罗严塔尔的美色诱惑，这个家伙仗着自己漂亮的脸蛋没少在米达麦亚那撒娇耍赖，以至于他逐渐对这个技能产生了防御力。所以此情此景，米达麦亚只是拍拍他的脸颊，示意他你该起来了并且你把我的腿枕麻了。  
对于罗严塔尔来说，除了运用自己到手的权利对米达麦亚尽情的散发个人魅力，还有一项令人心情愉快的活动就是逗自己亲爱的伴侣，所以虽然他乖乖从狼舒适的大腿上爬了起来，但是这事儿肯定还没完。  
但米达麦亚尚不知此。

“美味的东西独享可不行啊，我的爱人。”  
悦耳的声音在米达麦亚耳边响起，随之而来的是对方的亲吻。罗严塔尔侵略的姿势很霸道，借着身高优势，他把米达麦亚困在了自己和沙发之间，一条腿挤进爱人的腿间，低头去亲吻他的神狼。然而米达麦亚并不抗拒，甚至不太意外，双唇轻轻摩擦后便请君入瓮，对方也毫不犹豫的进行一番扫荡，酸酸甜甜的橘子香气更加浓郁。  
令米达麦亚意外的是罗严塔尔并不留恋，亲吻结束后他便放开了他，他看着对方整理了一下刚刚躺皱的衣服，然后信步离开了客厅。  
这个举动差点让米达麦亚暴跳如雷，但这些年的相处也让总司令了解了一点床笫之间的小情趣，所以他并没有真的生气，反而倒是一边收拾客厅的残局一边猜对方葫芦里卖的什么药。  
这是一个邀请，米达麦亚当然决定接受。罗严塔尔消失以后飞快的钻进浴室，看来他的爱人还是留给他了一段消化和准备的时间。听到卧室传来关门的声音，米达麦亚觉得是时候该他登场了。  
米达麦亚没有换衣服，准确的来说他已经洗完澡换过了，但是因为加班月，他还是习惯在家穿着白衬衫和休闲西裤，方便接听视频电话和做远程会议。他有点跃跃欲试，不知道他美丽的爱人这次又会带给他什么惊喜。  
他没有敲门，毕竟这是他自己家的卧室。门应声而开，这次米达麦亚全部的注意力都在罗严塔尔身上，而他觉得自己有点挪不开视线。  
他这才注意到对方穿的是之前他在电视上看到的那身元帅礼服。罗严塔尔很久没穿过元帅礼服了，米达麦亚觉得上一次亲眼见到他穿这身衣服甚至是他们结婚的时候，新帝国日渐成熟，即使拥有元帅头衔，目前就任国务尚书的罗严塔尔也没什么机会着军服。  
新款的元帅礼服依旧采用银黑配色，多了一些绶带和更加华丽装饰，还选用了半边披风。罗严塔尔没有戴那些乱七八糟的勋章，而场所是自己家的卧室，但他仍是光芒四射。  
罗严塔尔没有开灯，米达麦亚看不清他的表情，他由着他被带到床边坐下，有些怀念的、呆呆的看着对方单膝跪下轻吻他的手背，高大的爱人仿佛虔诚的教徒顺从的亲吻神的影子，长长的披风在他身后，拥有巨大羽翼的猛禽此刻乖乖收起翅膀，甘愿因他而停留。  
米达麦亚有点恍惚，除了求婚和结婚的时候，罗严塔尔很少把自己对他的感情直接向他吐露，但他总能因为对方的行动感受到他对他的眷恋，这一次更是如此，甚至让他体会更深。米达麦亚把跪着的罗严塔尔拉起来，对方很听话的站了起来，他示意他把灯打开，他要看到他的表情、他的脸，他的眼睛。  
米达麦亚从没说过他喜欢罗严塔尔的眼睛，疾风之狼一往无前，如果他想说以他的立场完全没有问题，但是他觉得这不需要表达，因为金银妖瞳的视线为他而停留，奥丁的日与夜将永远注视着他。  
罗严塔尔打开灯，然后把两人的距离缩减到最小。他当然知道爱人那点小心思，他甚至为爱人的偏爱沾沾自喜。曾经是罪祸的根源被爱人毫无保留的接受甚至喜爱，这足够让他欢欣雀跃。他不是不知反省的人，他总觉得米达麦亚带给他的改变太多，而自己总是给他带来麻烦，他甚至不敢相信，当他向一束阳光伸出手时，温暖的太阳却回抱了他。或许在米达麦亚看来，他经常表现得游刃有余，但是对于罗严塔尔来说，面对米达麦亚，他总是要压制涌上来的冲动和急切而不让自己失态。  
扯开的衣物、灼热的吻、烫人的呼吸、猛烈的冲撞，米达麦亚觉得这次罗严塔尔玩的花样能让他记很久……

“卿知道今年9月是什么日子么？”罗严塔尔枕着手臂轻轻问。  
米达麦亚差点就把“退役军人与遗属关怀月”几个词随口吐出来，但是总司令的双商显然还是在线的。  
“结婚十年快乐么奥斯卡？”  
“……”  
米达麦亚噗嗤一声笑出来，并为自己的绝佳反问在心中点了个赞，让大混蛋表达点这方面的东西不管过多少年都实在是太困难了，他这么想着，还是蹭上去吻了他。

END.


End file.
